


Reading Together

by Bramby



Series: ushitenweek2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Descripciones repugnantes, M/M, no me refiero a mi narración, spoiler de ciertos libros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramby/pseuds/Bramby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día tres: Leer juntos.</p><p>Tendou odia el libro que le tocó leer, le confunde y le hace pensar en Ushijima, lo que hace todo más complicado; mientras que Ushijima teme por la vida de Tendou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Together

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Publicarlo con un día de retraso?  
> Sí, lo siento tanto, no se me ocurría nada para este prompt, se supone que debía ser algo lindo y termine haciendo está cosa rara, lo lamento tanto, espero puedan disfrutar de la lectura.  
> Si ven un error o dedazo por favor avísenme.

Tendou mordisqueo su libro con impaciencia.

El libro se veía muy grueso para él, el título no le convencía y hacía mucho calor en la biblioteca.

El profesor de literatura le había dado un libro diferente a cada clase, a él le había tocado un mundo feliz, Tendou intento leerlo durante las clases y se quedó dormido, él no acostumbraba a leer libros de más de 30 páginas y “un mundo feliz” estaba siendo una tortura, en primera porque no tenía dibujitos y en segunda porque era lento.

La trama le daba a entender que en cualquier momento habría una revolución, era obvio, pero el maldito libro se estaba tomando su tiempo con cuidado y eso le jodía, ¡ni siquiera sabía quién era el protagonista!, hasta “los juegos del hambre” sonaba más interesante.

Mientras pensaba seriamente en tirar el libro a la basura alguien se sentó frente suyo.

Era Ushijima.

—¡Wakatoshi! —Tendou sonrió y casi se le lanza encima al castaño, pero la bibliotecaria le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

—Buenas—murmuro Ushijima con su usual faceta y puso su bolso en la mesa.

—¿Qué libro te tocó, Wakatoshi?

—Perfume.

—¿De qué va?

Ushijima se encogió de hombros.

—Suena a algo romántico.

—Lo sé—el as sacó un libro de su bolso, el cual traía a una mujer desnuda en la portada—, parece serlo.

—A mí me tocó un libro muy aburrido al que no le veo fin—Tendou se recostó en la mesa mientras maldecía—, parece ser muy de tu estilo.

—…—Ushijima gruñó—, a mí tampoco me gusta el libro que me tocó.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo poco que llevo se la pasa hablando de olores…

—Bueno, se llama perfume ¿qué esperabas?

—El problema es que describe el olor de la basura.

Tendou soltó una risa tan estruendosa que la bibliotecaria fue personalmente a callarlo.

—Diablos, Wakatoshi—Tendou bajo la voz—hubiera preferido eso a un mundo feliz.

—¿De qué va?

—De un mundo feliz.

—Ya veo—. El pelirrojo soltó una risilla.

—Sobre un mundo perfecto que no parece tener problemas, no hay enfermedades, los niños se crean en tubos de ensayo, debes tener muchas parejas para no verte mal y la palabra “padre” es grosería.

—…—Ushijima observo fijamente el libro que Tendou llevaba en las manos.

—¿Quieres que lo lea para ti?

—Por favor.

—…—Tendou se aclaró la voz mientras reía—. “Inclinados sobre sus instrumentos, trescientos Fecundadores se hallaban entregados a su trabajo, cuando el director de Incubación y Condicionamiento entró en la sala, sumidos en un absoluto silencio, sólo interrumpido por el distraído canturreo o silboteo solitario de quien se halla concentrado y abstraído en su labor”.

Ushijima le miró fijamente, no se notaba mucho pero sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos y se notaba cierto brillo en ellos, no cabía duda, Wakatoshi estaba interesado en su libro.

—Léeme un pedazo de tu libro, Wakatoshi—dijo después de un rato de leer su libro en voz alta, su amigo pareció sorprenderse, más no dijo nada y procedió a abrir su libro.

—“En la época que nos ocupa reinaba en las ciudades un hedor apenas concebible para el hombre moderno. Las calles apestaban a estiércol, los patios interiores apestaban a orina, los huecos de las escaleras apestaban a madera podrida y excrementos de rata, las cocinas, a col podrida y grasa de carnero; los aposentos sin ventilación apestaban a polvo enmohecido; los dormitorios, a sábanas grasientas, a edredones húmedos y al penetrante olor dulzón de los orinales…”

—¡Ya basta, Wakatoshi! —Tendou le lanzó unas hojas a Ushijima, quien las atrapo confundido—, que asco.

—Lo sé—el castaño frunció el ceño mientras observaba su libro.

—¿En qué estaba pensando tu profesor cuando les dio ese libro?

—No lo sé… Yamagata ya va en la mitad.

—¿Y qué opina?

—Dice que si superas el principio la historia es interesante…

—Uh—Tendou tomó el libro de su amigo—, ¿y si yo leo tu libro y tú el mío?

—No.

—Wakatoshi…—Tendou infló las mejillas pero su amigo le ignoro.

—Puedo leerte en voz alta—dijo su capitán—, así lo escuchas tú y yo puedo leerlo sin tanto…

—¿Asco?

—Sí.

—…—Tendou sonrió—¡y yo hago lo mismo!, así yo no me aburro y tú lo escuchas.

Ushijima sintió y Tendou abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

Por un momento, el pelirrojo jura que vio a Wakatoshi sonreír.

…

De acuerdo, un mundo feliz no fue lo que esperaba, resulto ser un poco más aburrido de lo que pensaba, no hubo una revolución y tampoco un buen romance, pero sí que le dejo pensando.

Según había entendido todos tenían un papel que cumplir, no importan que tan denigrante sea, para que las cosas funcionen hasta el más insignificante debe cumplir su trabajo adecuadamente, de alguna forma eso le hizo pensar en su equipo, si tuvieran clases como en un mundo feliz Tendou sería un beta, con suerte por supuesto.

Ushijima definitivamente sería un Alfa, alguien creado para la labor de un líder, fuerte, no cuestiona las leyes que lo rigen y muy atractivo, si estuvieran en un mundo feliz Wakatoshi tendría muchas mujeres como amantes, asistiría a muchas fiestas, sería invitado a dar discursos y casi no necesitaría del soma, porque Wakatoshi era perfecto.

Tal vez demasiado perfecto.

Eso era un problema en un mundo feliz, Ushijima estaría demasiado vigilado, al parecer.

Además, ¿qué era eso de no poder enamorarse?, ¿un mundo perfecto constaba de no tener sentimientos?, que horror.

Eso le hizo pensar en Ushijima de nuevo.

¿Si vivieran en un mundo feliz y Tendou se enamorara de Ushijima que pasaría?

Eso ya sonaba mil veces más interesante, tal vez Tendou debería escribir algo sobre eso.

Espera un momento, ¿por qué él se enamoraría de Wakatoshi en primer lugar?, es cierto que era perfecto y toda la cosa, pero ¿enamorarse?, máximo tendrían una amistad como la del protagonista y su amigo de nombre raro, al menos eso quería creer.

De todas formas sería algo platónico, Ushijima estaría fuera de su alcance, fama, mujeres hermosas a su alrededor, Tendou no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra eso…

Seguía hablando del libro, ¿cierto?

…

—Perfume fue muy interesante—comentó Tendou a Ushijima, quien asintió.

Ambos se dirigían a la salida de la escuela, se habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche leyendo, la bibliotecaria los había echado después de un rato.

—Aunque el final fue malo—el pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

—Nadie está satisfecho con los finales.

—¿Te gustó un mundo feliz?

—Bastante, me aclaro muchas cosas.

—A mí solo me confundió.

—¿Por qué?

—…—Tendou desvió la mirada—, se llama un mundo feliz pero es muy triste.

—Puede ser… tal vez es ironía.

—Lo odie.

—…—Ushijima miro al suelo—, yo odie perfume.

—¿Por qué?

—Muchas tragedias a mujeres lindas.

—Pftt—Tendou soltó una risa—, ¿tuviste compasión de ellas?

—No, es solo que… si el asesino existiría en estos días podría tomar a alguien preciado para mí.

—¿A quién? —Tendou inclino la cabeza con curiosidad.

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían llegado a la salida.

—Aquí nos separamos—anunció Ushijima y el pelirrojo asintió.

—Hasta mañana, chico milagroso.

—Hey.

Tendou miro sorprendido a su capitán, estaba a punto de irse pero este le tomo del brazo.

—El asesino podría tomarte a ti—Ushijima dio una leve inclinación, soltó a Tendou, se dio media vuelta y se fue, confundiendo a su amigo en el proceso.

Más tarde a mitad de la noche Tendou despertó y abrió mucho los ojos, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Ushijima.

El asesino tomaba a las mujeres más hermosas y las hacía perfume, eso quería decir que Wakatoshi lo creía hermoso y temía que le asesinaran.

Tendou se sonrojo sin querer y sonrió.

—Hagamos una revolución, Wakatoshi…—murmuro mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Tal vez los libros no eran tan malos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué "Un mundo feliz" y "Perfume"?, porque son los únicos libros que he leído (además de "Los Juegos del Hambre" y "Un beso de Dick"), por está razón es que el prompt se me hacía muy difícil, no suelo leer con regularidad, lo habrán notado por mi horrible forma de narrar.  
> La lectura se comprenderá mejor si han leído alguno de estos libros, "Perfume" tiene una película, aunque recomiendo el libro porque su narración es muy buena, "Un mundo feliz" también es muy genial.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
